This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the gradual maturity of the virtual reality technique, watching films in a virtual cinema becomes an important part of the virtual reality application. The virtual cinema is also referred to as virtual reality player, which enables a user to feel like watching films in a real cinema. For this purpose, the ambient light varying with the screen light is indispensable. But currently, there is no case where the ambient light is added to the virtual cinema, thus the user of the virtual cinema feels that the film watching effect is not real enough, and the user experience is degraded.